cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Shadow Accord
34 |totalstrength = 1,584,576 |avgstrength = 46,605 |totalnukes = 336 |score = 6.00 |rank = 78 }} Reformation from TSCE to TSA The last couple of months of TSCE's existence were difficult and arduous, bringing effective change was made harder still by forums limitations, and the lack of engagement and activity displayed. It was always destined to create a quagmire, if not appropriately handled. The most effectual and long lasting reform, believed by the Emperor, was to reform TSCE into a new, dynamic, creative and open alliance, the like of which has never been seen in either TSC or TSCE's respective histories. This vision was shared by the membership of TSCE, from consul to member and captain to general. As a result, TSCE came together and began work on their new alliance, subtly improving the elements that were lacking in TSCE and improving on the already present strengths, as well as the giving of a new image, as well as a new flag to fly above TSA. All of the work by its members made TSA possible, and so TSA was created and not reneged upon. A new era had begun, one that sees the alliance stronger than ever before. The Shadow Accord's Constitution Article I: Introduction The Shadow Accord TSA formally TSCE, was founded on January 2011 as a successor state by Emperor E.Grievous, it is a active black sphere alliance. The Shadow Accord is dedicated to economic management and technology trade and always will be. The Shadow Accord also believes that active military is needed to protect both its investments and members. The Shadow Accord considers the economic growth of each of its members to be of the highest priority, and that each member is of the utmost importance. The Shadow Accord will not hesitate to protect its investments and members with military force and will do all in its power to end any conflict which arises to threaten the stability of The Shadow Accord. Article II: TSA's Ethos The Shadow Accord's ethos outlines the disposition in which we earnestly strive to achieve. Through altruistic and cohesive means we seek to create, develop and maintain a safe, secure, stable and serene alliance, free from both avarice and ambivalence. TSA will coalesce to foster a friendly and helpful alliance in which to join, work and present the opportunity for individuals to place their input into an alliance which furtively pursues such matters. Article III: Purpose The Shadow Accord's highest priority is the economic and technological development of its members, and the protection of its investments and members from any and all threats that arise to threaten the stability of TSA. Article IV: Admission into The Shadow Accord Ruler Name: Nation Name: Link to Nation: Nation Strength: Resource 1: Resource 2: Past Alliances: CyberNations Forum Name: Your Recruiter: Before being accepted into TSA you must complete the following criteria: 1)]You must change your team colour to black 2) You must be active on the forums/IRC 3) You must check-in in the appropriate thread at least once every 5 days Also you must follow these basic guidelines: 1) No member may post pornographic images 3) No member may declare war on another nation without permission 4) No member may spy on another nation 5) Treat fellow members and diplomats with respect 6) If you agree to a 'tech deal' you must stick with it 7) If you wish to leave TSA you must re-pay the start-up aid you received upon acceptance, if not re-paid military action will be taken. 8) If you have been apart of the mega aid scheme you must pay back the loan to other members as decided by the Grand Moff of Finance By signing up and requesting to become a Shadow Accord member you agree that - 1) You are not part of another alliance 2) You are not involved in any wars 3) You are not a target of another alliance 4) You will follow all procedures and laws passed by The Shadow Accord. Article V: The Shadow Accord Laws By signing up to be apart of TSA, members are agreeing to laws and procedures passed by The Imperial Senate. Any member which breaks any of these laws and procedures will be subject to expulsion from The Shadow Accord , and also may be subject to further action that The Imperial Senate sees fit. No member may" tech-raid" as Tech-Raiding is forbidden in The Shadow Accord under all circumstances, with any member conducing raids being brought before The Imperial Senate, where they could face expulsion from The Shadow Accord." No member may declare war on another alliance and/or non aligned nations, without authorisation from The Emperor, The Consul Vizer, or The Consul Commander. Peaceful methods will be pursued before open war is declared. No member shall spy on any other alliance without prior authorisation from The Emperor and The Consul Vizer. Any member conducting espionage without prior authorization will be immediately expelled. No member is authorised to use nuclear weaponry without prior authorisation from The Emperor and The Consul Vizer. The only exception to this rule is if you are attacked with a nuclear weapon, in this case and in this case only, you may use nuclear weapons to defend your nation. Article VI: The Imperial Senate The Imperial Senate is the main governing body of The Shadow Accord it is composed in order of power, authority and prestige, foremost The Emperor, The Consul Vizier and The Consul Commander, then the Grand Moffs and finally their Moffs. The Emperor will usually preside over all senate meetings, but The Consul Vizer may preside in The Emperor's absence. Should The Emperor become incapacitated then The Consul Vizier will become acting leader, and should he Consul Vizier become incapacitated then The Consul Commander will become acting leader, and should The Consul Commander become incapacitated then remainder of The Imperial Senate will take direct control of The Shadow Accord with each having equal voting power, until such time a new leader can be elected from within The Imperial Senate. Members of The Imperial Senate may propose new legislation and propose changes to TSA, each of whom have 1 vote. All legislation must have the approval of The Emperor. Members of TSA may become a Grand Moff by putting their names forward during elections. The titles and roles of the offices held by The Imperial Senate are as follows: The Emperor has supreme control over TSA. He has the power to appoint and dismiss senate, ambassador and military members at his own discretion, but will justify any dismissal that may occur. The Emperor chairs Senate meetings, directs senate discussions on policy examines issues that the senate wishes to promote, and directs senate strategy. The Emperor reserves the right to alter any part of TSA at his discretion, but will convene with The Imperial Senate about such alterations. The Emperor is ultimately responsible for The Shadow Accord's security, being head of TSA's legions. The Emperor is also responsible for conducting international relations, The Emperor may also declare war and make peace at his own discretion but with reasonable justification. The Consul Vizier has the power to appoint and dismiss senate, ambassador and military members at his own discretion but will justify any dismissal that may occur. He is responsible for conducting international relations in coordination with The Praetor of Foreign Affairs. The Consul Vizier assists The Emperor in directing The Imperial Senate and in promoting senate policies. He also maintains the right to alter any part of TSA in times of emergency if The Emperor is not present, but must confer with the remaining Imperial Senate about such alterations. The Consul Vizier is also responsible, along with The Emperor, for maintaining the security of TSA. The Consul Commander is responsible for the day-to-day military and intelligence activities of TSA. He serves as the leader of the armed forces during war and is responsible for the implementation of military strategy, including the appointment and training of legion leaders. In addition the Consul Commander also approves or declines all war requests made by senate members. He also maintains the right to alter any part of TSA in times of emergency if The Emperor and The Consul Vizier are not present, but must confer with the remaining Imperial Senate about such alterations. The Grand Moff of Foreign Affairs conducts international relations on behalf TSA. Their responsibilities include the drafting, negotiation, and ratification of treaties and agreements, the management of all embassies internal and external and diplomats in conjunction with The Emperor and Consul Vizier, posting the weekly & monthly updates in external embassies, being present on the home and allies IRC channels and handling any disputes that may arise with other alliances. The Grand Moff of Internal Affairs manages all internal issues of TSA. Their responsibilities include reviewing and resolving disputes between members, ensuring compliance with all rules and regulations, monitoring the progression and activity of members, providing assistance and advice to members, ensuring guides are up-to-date and understandable. Moreover, they oversee recruitment and its affiliates, they direct recruitment to maximise efficiency, supervising the application process, and denying or accepting new members the former being initiated if a member is seen as a potential risk to TSA. Starting and managing recruitment drives, setting the start-up aid policy, managing the membership academy and mentorship program, and bringing any concerns to the attention of The Imperial Senate. The Grand Moff of Finance is responsible for the organisation of finance, trade and technology, both internally and externally. These duties include drafting technology contracts between alliances, importing and/or exporting, actively encouraging members who should sell tech to sell it, assisting members who wish to buy/sell technology. monitoring member’s compliance with technology regulations and acting accordingly. Approving or denying financial aid requests, managing startup- aid payments, providing assistance to members seeking trades and/or circles and ensuring members trade slots are filled appropriately. Mutual defence pact treaties which require obligatory armed commitment require an Imperial Senate discussion and vote, as this type of treaty affects all those of The Shadow Accord, and should not be signed without everyone being able to voice their support or reservations. Should The Imperial Senate vote become a tie, then the treaty will not be passed, as it will have not been accepted by the majority of the alliance, and to ratify it would be erroneous and ill-prudent. The Emperor, and in his absence the Consul Vizier reserve the right to annul proposed mutual defence pacts if they feel it is in the best interest of TSA do to so. Such decisions will be explained to The Imperial Senate proper in full. Article VII: Military, War and Diplomacy All members will have direct control over their military, but are expected to mobilize if a war were to occur, members are also expected to follow orders by the Consul Commander and their respective legion leaders. All members are part of a legion, and each legion has a military leader who directs their legion members in any war that may arise, members are expected to follow orders from their legion leaders and mobilize within the time limit set by the Consul Commander and legion leaders. All wars must receive prior approval by The Imperial Senate. "Tech-Raiding" is forbidden in The Shadow Accord under all circumstances, with any member conducing raids being brought before The Imperial Senate, where they could face expulsion from The Shadow Accord. If you are on the receiving end of a 'Tech-Raid' and you have stated in your nation bio that you are never inactive then you: 1) Are not to retaliate 2) You are to bring it to The Senate’s attention If the attacking nation uses anything other than ground forces, then you may consider it an official declaration of war; in this case and only in this case, you may retaliate in defence; however, you will be expected to halt your attacks when informed to do so, in order that peace can be negotiated and reparations, if applicable, can be paid. If a member is attacked, then all diplomatic measures will be pursued to avoid war, however if terms are not agreed upon then members are expected to mobilise for war. Nuclear weapons as a first strike initiative are not permitted, the use of nuclear weapons must be prior approved by The Emperor and The Consul Vizer. However If you are attacked by a nuclear weapon you may retaliate in kind. Hierarchy of The Shadow Accord *The Emperor *The Consul Vizier *The Consul Commander *The Grand Moffs *Moffs *Generals and Lieutenants Previous Treaties History of The Shadow Accord *20th of January 2011 TSA is founded from the ashes of TSCE: TSA's Founding *20th of January 2011 All treaties from TSCE carry over to TSA: TSA Treaty List *26th of January 2011 CORN becomes a Protectorate of TSA: CORN-TSA Protectorate Treaty *7th of February 2011 TSA climbs to the 100th ranked alliance! *22nd of February 2011 TSA reaches a milestone 5.0 alliance score. *14th of March 2011 TSA adds a Judicial Branch to its government. *1rst of April 2011 TSA selects an alliance motto: Are We Not Merciful? *22nd of April 2011 TSA signs The Covenant. Announcement *30th of April 2011 TSA takes FTC as a protectorate *4th of May 2011 TSA reaches a milestone 6.0 alliance score. *9th of June 2011 TSA slightly restructures itself, changing names of positions from Senators to Secretaries, Removing the 2 Consuls (Commander and Vizier) and replacing them with a Grand Vizier and The Secretary of Defense Supreme Commander respectively. The Judicial Branch is eliminated. Small Changes to the constitution are made, mainly regarding name positions changes. *5th of July 2011 TSA announces that it will be hosting the Black Alliance Diplomatic Advancement Sphere Summit, or BADASS *3rd of August 2011 TSA creates the position "Secretary of Colonization". This position is set to oversea all relations that pertain to TSA outside of CN in games such as Project Terra and Nation States. *4th of August 2011 TSA reverts back to Consul positions (dropping Supreme and Grand). *24th of August 2011 TSA creates the positions "Mayor(ess) of the Bazaar" to oversee fun and games on the forum. *26th of August 2011 TSA adopts Grand Moffs and Moffs in favor of Secretaries and Aids receptively. *9th of December 2011 TSA's protectorate FTC modifies its treaty to include optional defense and aggression clauses between the two parties. Linky *11th of December 2011 TSA enters its first war declaring on R&R in defense of Asgaard and LoSS. DoW *12th of December 2011 FOK counters TSA for its declaration on R&R. DoW *12th of December 2011 FTC declares on R&R in support of TSA. DoW *27th of December 2011 TSA, FTC, FOK, R&R agree to white peace. *Ongoing TSA, post-war, is re-building its government structure, setting up its first election, and has lost // is losing several members. See Also